Pattern
by charming-notion
Summary: They follow the same pattern, the same rules. BellaxVoldemort. M for sexual content and unforgivable curses. Oneshot.   Please R


"CRUCIO!" A rush ran though her as she shouted the curse. It was her favorite, after all, and she was quite gifted in it. Everyone said so – The Dark Lord, her sister, her no-good brother and law, and the man that lay writhing before her – Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix let out and evil laugh as she held her husband's pained eyes before her. She twisted her wand, making him turn over and cry out. As she lowered it, he managed to say her name. " Bella." She cackled again, this time sharply bringing her wand upward and screwing it in the air. She never averted her eyes from his. She wanted to see every torturous moment.

"Bellatrix – that's enough."

She immediately lowered her wand at her lord's command. Rodolphus scrambled to a corner, trying to couldn't look at either of them.

"Lestrange. You are dismissed." The Dark Lord spoke. Rodolphus limped out of the room, as fast as he could. Bellatrix stood in front of her master and bowed low.

"My Lord."

"That was quite a show, Bella."

She abhorred the nick name – except when he spoke to her like that. " He deserved it – letting that fucking mud-blood brat escape – again."

He drew closer to her, and whispered in her ear. A shiver went up her spine. " And what would you do to Harry Potter?"

She turned around and looked directly in his cold eyes. " I would make him suffer, as he made our cause suffer. I would remind him of every painful memory he has ever had. I would put him under every torturous curse I know. I would leave him half dead. You alone can finish him."

Voldemort chuckled, high and cold as he circled her, taking in her body. "And you would love every minute of it."

"Yes." Her answer was simple.

Voldemort went to her and shoved her sleeve up so he could se the Dark Mark – the mark he gave when she was seventeen. He grazed a long bony finger up it, causing her to fill with cold and delight. He bent down and kissed it. "You are – very valuable to me, Bellatrix."

"Thank you my Lord." She knew where the was going. He always had to play this game – to give him a reason for feeling something other than hatred.

"You serve me well."

"Yes, Master."

He continued to circle her. He drew up his wand and flicked it in her direction. Suddenly, her dress was off and she was lying on the floor. A smirk crossed her face as she heard him whisper the curse.

" Crucio."

Bella writhed in pain and pleasure as she looked up at her master. He was moving his wand as if he were conducting an orchestra. And he was. Bella's cries were more of pleasure than pain – and he knew it. She loved it when he did this to her. She loved it when he took control. He was the only man in her life that could ever really control her. Voldemort could control her thoughts if he wanted to. But for Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord controlling her body was enough. She was panting as he lowered his wand.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Bellatrix rolled over and sat upright. "Yes. I only wish I could return the favour, my lord."

Voldemort's lips crashed against hers suddenly. She knew this was the next step – wild abandon. Bellatrix returned his kiss ardently and deeply. It has been going on like this for years: mission-punishment-crucio-passion. Every year since she was seventeen. Even after her master sent her to kill her father, even after her marriage, after everything- they followed this pattern. _Even in Azkaban_ Bella thought as her master's hands went lower along her body. He pinned her to the wall as he bit her neck, drawing blood. Bella smiled as she scratched down his back. She howled in pleasure as he entered her roughly, further pinning her to the cold brick wall.

Bella arched her back as much as she could, being pinned against him and the wall. He was rough and rhythmic, and he sent Bella to ecstasy as he continued his rough ministrations. "Oh – ohhhhhh- ohh MY LORD." He sent her flying, and riding out her orgasm brought him to his own. As usual, the Dark Lord did not cry out – not her name anyway. His cry of release was more of a high-pitched howl.

When they were finished, the Dark Lord still had her naked, sweat soaked body pinned to the wall. She smirked.

"My Lord." She didn't say anything else, and since he could read her thoughts, he released her from the wall, flicked his wand and in a flash she was dressed again. She bowed. " Thank you my Lord." She said as she started to exit the hall. He made the door fly shut and lock momentarily.

"Bellatrix. I expect you here tomorrow night."

"Yes my Lord."

He unlocked the doors and watched his mistress leave him. He had a thought, and summoned her again. Bella felt her mark burning and went back to him, for round tow, she assumed. But he only stood there.

"My Lord?"

"Bellatrix. You know what you must do now."

That's all he had to say. " Yes, my Lord." She knelt before him and kissed his knuckles before departing for a second time.

When she reached the bedroom she shared with her husband, she found him curled up in the fetal position on the large four poster bed they had shared for twenty years. She went to him and ran a finger nail down his spine. He shiver, but did not roll over or wake up. She drew her wand and poised it right between his eyes. "Avada Kedavra." He voice was flat and unfeeling. A flash of green light expelled from her wand, spinning her husband in the air and landing him flat on his back on the bed.

"Good night, Rodolphus."

Bellatrix waved her wand, and his body had vanished. Bellatrix climbed in to bed, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her Dark Lord.


End file.
